Love, Dragons, and Resistance
by mantale3
Summary: Beatrice Cooper is a recent graduate from Ilvermorny School in the United States. She takes a job in Romania to study dragons. There she meets a red head who recently graduated from Hogwarts who also went to Romania to study dragons. Lets see where this goes. Resistance comes later. Links with my other story Oz.
1. Prologue

Prologue

August 1, 1991

A woman with long straight brown hair, white skin with a healthy natural tan that looked as though she spent most of her time outside. She wore blue jeans with a blue t-shirt. She had her suitcase with a sticker of Idaho on it, it was brown, and she carried a brown owl in a cage was walking towards the Woolworth building. She made her way inside the building after activating it with a spell. She went to the port keys depart to transport her to where she needed to go. She went to the passport clearance. "Passport mam?" The man behind the desk asked.

The woman handed him her passport. "Let see Beatrice Cooper, one portkey to Romania?"

"Yes sir." Beatrice answered.

"What is the reason for you to move to Romanian?"

"Got a job at the dragon sanctuary there." She answered.

The passport official handed her passport back. "Wait in the waiting room." He instructed.

She sat down and waited for around 20 minutes until her name was called. She entered the room that she was directed toward, there she found a portkey in the shape of a Romanian Easter painted eggs. She bent down and grabbed the object 3 seconds later she was transported to another room with her luggage and owl. She landed on her stomach. "Ow."

She stood up to retrieve her things when someone came into the room suddenly landing on his butt. "Ow."

The man had short red hair, the beginning of a goatee slight tan, around 5'9, muscled arms, and freckles around his face. His luggage appeared right next to him. He looks up and smiles. "Hello." He says.

"Hello." She says back.

Suddenly a man came in through the door, "Charles and Beatrix glad to see you two make it."

The man had graying long black hair and beard, dark blue eyes, gray robe, and a slight paunch. He speed towards the pair shaking each of their hands. "Come along I want to show you to where you two will be staying." He said excitedly.

The two went through magical customs, then to a car and placed their luggage in the trunk. The two closed the trunk and went into the car with their owls. "I'm Charlie by the way, Charlie Weasley." He said holding out his hand with a bright smile.

"Beatrix Cooper." She told him shaking his hand.

"Alright everyone we will be arriving at the sanctuary soon." The man who picked them up said. "My names Balaur Salbatic and I'm the director of the sanctuary."

"Nice to meet you ." Beatrix said.

"Same." Charlie said.

The car started and speed through the streets of Bucharest. The two new arrivals were pushed to the back of their seat and unbeknownst to them they were holding each other's hand. Three minutes later they arrived at there destination. Balaur got out with excitement and went to the trunk and pulled out Charlie and Beatrix's luggage. "Come on you two!" He tells them and sees the linked hands. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

The two looked at each other and saw their hands and let go quickly. They then exit the car. Balaur was carrying the bags up a hill, and Beatrix and Charlie followed him to the top and as they made it to the top of the hill, they reached the seeing fire. When they reached the top, they saw a beautiful sight. A Romanian Longhorn with its baby. The Longhorn had long golden horn. The baby had the same golden horns but had pearly scales and multi-colored eyes but no pupils. "Wow, that baby must be a mix between that Longhorn and an Antipoden Opaleye that is amazing." Beatrix said.

"Yeah your right, look up!" Charlie exclaimed tapping her shoulder and pointing to an Atipoden Opaleye flew down nuzzling both the baby and the Longhorn.

"Welcome to the dragon sanctuary." Balaur said excited but still watching the three dragons.

Beatrix and Charlie Looked at each other and both knew that they were thinking the same thought. 'My life begins today.'

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1 Beatrice to Charlie

Chapter 1 Beatrice to Charlie

It has been one week since both Charlie and Beatrice worked together studying dragons.

They even got to know each other a bit more. Charlie learned that Beatrice went Ilvermorny and was in the Thunderbird house. Charlie also discovered that American witches and wizards call muggles no-majs, she was keeper for the Thunderbird quidditch team and was even drafted first to the Clevland Browns Quidditch team. "Why didn't you go to Clevland and play quidditch their?" He asked.

"3 reason, 1 Clevland is a horrible place, 2 the team wouldn't trade me to the team I wanted to play for back home in Idaho, and 3 there is a curse on the team supposedly."

"Yeah, supposedly after a coach won the Quidditch league cup was denied a raise and was terminated so he cursed the team so that the team will never win the league cup or championship ever again and the curse is so strong that it spread to no-maj sports that use it as home field with the quidditch team as well as the muggle sports team that plays with the same name as the quidditch team."

Charlie was laughing. "Your Joking?"

"Nope, the team hasn't won anything since 1980 same with the no-maj sports teams that play and share their name there so the stadium is a factory of sadness."

Charlie continued laughing with Beatrice. "Why share a name with a muggle sports team?"

"Perfect cover for witches and wizards because we live alongside very closely to no-majs and live in the same apartment buildings and same muggle neighborhoods."

They both continued laughing so hard that he was on the ground clutching his side. "So what brought you here to Romania?" He asked.

"I always loved magical creatures, but dragons have always had my highest interest as I studied all the magical creatures back home." She responded.

"So what got you into magical creatures in general?"

"My mom." She said. "She was a ranger for MACUSA, her main job was to protect the creatures and make sure the no-majs don't stumble upon them."

"Was?" Charlie asked.

Beatrice frowned and looked down. "She was murdered by three members from the Isolationist Society for marrying my dad who is a no-maj."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said holding her hand.

"It's alright it has been 9 years since then, but I still miss her, I know dad does to and was reluctant to send me to Ilvormorny." She said with a little bit of sadness.

"What convinced your dad?"

"The current headmaster, professor Ozmandius Schmidt, talked with my dad, but back then he was the defense against the dark arts teacher, and brought it up that I needed to learn how to control of my magic, the professor Schmidt became headmaster in my sixth year."

"So how did your parents meet anyway?"

She smiled slightly. "Before she joined the Rangers she was an auror trying to catch a prolific member of the Isolationist Society who murdered two Mexican wizards, but was hit by a spell that injured her and knocked her unconscious." She started. "Dad saw the fight but only told my mom that she found her unconscious and took her into his apartment above his bar."

Beatrice had a serene smile on her face before continuing. "My dad was hoping to be an EMT but his older brother died in the Vietnam War when it just got started so he had to take over the bar when grandma and grandpa died, he helped heal her wound and they would eventually start a relationship after she resigned from the aurors and worked as a ranger to the magical sanctuary near the town my dad lived."

"So when did your dad find out that she was a witch?"

"He kind always knew." She started. "She told him after he proposed, and he told her he saw the fight."

"Ah!"

"Mom and Dod got married and I came around one year later."

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria slammed opened. "Weasley, Cooper!" A one-armed man yelled. "Quite the flirting and help the rest of us, a nest full of Ukrainian Ironbellies are about to hatch it's every witch and wizard on deck."

Charlie and Beatrice apparated to where they are supposed to go. Around 17 people were staring at the side. It was a cliff side overlooking a mother Ironbelly. She had deep red eyes, Metallic Grey color, immense wingspan, and was 5'6ft tall. She was on her nest with four eggs under her. After waiting for around 10-15 minutes one of the eggs cracked then a head popped out. One by one the dragon the dragons hatched out of their eggs, it was truly beautiful until… "Alright you two time to spread your wings, go check the health of the newly hatched babies." The one-armed caretaker ordered them in thick Russian accent.

Beatrice and Charlie looked at each other. "Come on we don't have all day." The man kept shouting.

"Yes sir." Both replied.

They made their way down and waited for the mother dragon to leave and hunt for food for her babies. Charlie and Beatrice ran to the nest. "Let's check their pulse."

They each checked the pulse of two dragons each. Both looked at each other and quickly apparated to the cliff. The one-armed man came to them, "So?"

"All of them are healthy sir." They both said at the same time.

The crowd cheered, "Welcome to the team."

"I knew that you two were perfect for the job."

"Good!" The one-armed man shouted turning away. "Oh and call me Ukrotitel, and this is as friendly as I will get."

Beatrice smiled and went up to Charlie and whispered in his ear. "He complains as much as a pukwudgie."

Charlie chuckled, yes he learned what pukwudgies were and also found them hilarious.

Chapter 1 End


	3. Chapter 2 Charlie to Beatrice

Chapter 2 Charlie to Beatrice

In the first week meeting each other Beatrice learned that Charlie came from a large pure-blood family, his dad worked at the ministry as the head of the office of the misuse of muggle artifacts and finds muggles fascinating and often brings home muggle items that he works on much to the frustration of his wife, Charlie's mom is a stay at home mom and self-taught each of them the basics of education, has 5 brothers and a little sister, went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryfindor house where he was a prefect and played for the house quiditch team as a seeker and captain. He was also offered multiple contracts with teams across the country to play for them and may have been able to play for England, but chose to work at the dragon sanctuary. Beatrice were talking while hearding around 50 goats that need to be a put into the sanctuary to repopulate the goat population, so they can serve their purpose as food for the dragons.

"So your older brother is in Egypt right now?" Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, he is a curse breaker for Gringots." Charlie answered.

"The rest of your brothers and sister?"

"Ginny being only 10 still isn't in school and mom's still homeschooling her, Ron is going to his first year at Hogwarts and is using my old wand and he got sorted Gryfindor." He told her with a grin.

"You must be so proud." She said with a grin.

"Yep, my older brother and parents were in Gryfindor and my younger brothers are in Gryfindor as well and the twins play as beaters for the team."

"Wow so there really is family association with houses at Hogwarts." Beatrice said with a chuckle.

Charlie looked perplexed, "Your mother and her family were not all placed in Thunderbird house?"

She continued smirking. "Nope, my mom was in Wampus house, my grandma was in Pukwudgie house, but my grandpa was also a Pukwudgie, and my uncle was a Horned Serpent."

"Do you have a cousins?"

"One little cousin, my uncle is older than my mom is a bit of a workaholic as he works in the Dark Wizard legal defense department, but would eventually marry my aunt Mary, my cousin is in Pukwugie like grandma and grandpa, do you have any cousins?"

"None that I know of." He said sadly. "My family is considered blood traitors by many other pureblood families, so my dad's siblings and cousins tend to ignore us or look down on us, and my mom's brothers were murdered by dark wizards before they could have any kids or even get mattered."

"Oh sorry." She said solemly.

"It's alright, it still bothers my mom but what my dad and mom mentions them it is mostly positive."

Feeling the need to change the subject she decided to ask, "So what are your siblings like?"

Suddenly he smiles brightly. "Bill is the cool one he rebels against the conventions of society, girls swoon for him, and gets the respect of fellow students and teacher and was named Head Boy."

Charlie and Beatrice got to the gate for the goats to enter, Charlie opened it while Beatrice guided the goats through the gates. When all the goats were inside the gates. "Want to walk back to base?" He asked.

Charlie chuckled as the two-continued walking towards the base. "Ginny is the youngest and only girl in our family, she is excitable and likes to ride our brooms, Ron is the second youngest he has a bit of a temper, Fred and George are the jokesters of the family always playing pranks on the family, but mostly on Ron or Percy, Percy is the next oldest and was just recently made prefect and is a no-nonsense personality and hopes to get a good position within the Ministry of Magic and maybe hopes to be Minister for Magic, one person in the family that I was surprised to not end up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

The two make it to the base and start to their respective cabins but not before Charlie asked a question. "Ah Beatrice, we both have a day off this Saturday, I was wondering if you want to apparate to Bucharest and spend the day exploring the city?" He asked with a bit of a stutter.

Beatrice smiled. "Sure, after breakfast?

"After breakfast." He repeated.

They smiled at each other before they entered their respective cabins.

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3 The First Date

The First Date

August 10, 1991

Beatrice got up at around 6:20 A.M. and got dressed. She looked herself in the mirror she wore a pair of jeans with a short sleeve t-shirt with a Garth Brooks shirt on. She walked out of her room then walked out of the women's living cabin that was enchanted be much larger on the inside then the outside. She entered the cafeteria to get breakfast. The cafeteria was enchanted the same as the living cabins as all 257 employees from around the world (140 are from Romania though). She sat down as was followed by a fellow dragonologist who became close friends with Beatrice. She was from Bolivia and went to Castelobruxo and had 2 years' experience at the sanctuary. She had short black hair, light brown skin, and glowing green eyes. "Hey Bê what are you up to doing today."

Beatrice looked at her Bolivian friend a little guilty. "Sorry, Mayra but Charlie asked me to come with him to Bucharest."

Mayra smiled so wide that she could be confused for the Cheshire cat. "So you and Charlie huh?" She asked.

"So what do you two have planned?"

"Just explore the city and to have fun."

"Well here he is." Mayra told her pointing towards Charlie who was talking to Balaur.

"Yep." Beatrice said taking a bite of her bacon.

Both Charlie and Balaur ended their conversation as they put food on their conversation as they put food on their plates. Charlie came over to Beatrice and Mayra and sat down across from them. "So Charlie, you and Bê, you two are going to Bucharest and see the sights?" Mayra asked.

Charlie nodded, wondering where this is going. "Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves." Mayra told them winking at them and leaving.

Both Charlie and Beatrice both blushed. Beatrice finished her breakfast, and turned towards Charlie. "I'm going to wait outside while you finish up." Beatrice told him.

Beatrice exited the cabin and only waited around 10 minutes before Charlie came out. Charlie turned to Beatrice and smilled. "Ready to explore Bucharest?"

"Yeah." Beatrice said.

Bothe Beatrice and Charlie disapporated to an allyway and started exploring the city. The first stop was the Palace of the Parliament, then went to the National Museum of art. When they got done with that they were looking for a place to eat when they encountered a pub whose sign changed but to the no-maj's around them only saw one of the signs and didn't change. They entered the pub and waited around until a server came to them, "Welcome to the Elf Beat, I will show you to your table." She told them in english taking them to a table.

They sat at the table and opened the menu it magically translated it self to English. "All lot of cabbage on the menu." Beatrice noticed.

Charlie smilled a little at that. "With cabbage rolls and Cluj-style Cabbage." He said.

After around five minutes the waitress came. "I will take your orders."

Charlie spoke up first, "Will take an order of Cabbage rolls and I will take some Mici."

Beatrice also spoke. "I will take the Pomana porcului please."

"It will come soon." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"So what's it like at Ilvermorny?" Charlie asked Beatrice.

Beatrice took a moment to think. "It's … I don't know how to describe it, we have four houses like at Hogwarts and they are named after the founders' favorite magical creature, they consist of Thunderbird who desire adventures, Wamps whom favor warriors, Horned Serpent whom favor scholars, and Pukwudgie whom favor healers."

"Who runs the school?"

"Our headmaster is Ozmandius Schmidt he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and was a former Auror who took down 44 dark wizards at once."

Charlie widened his eyes. "That's really impressive did they follow you-know-who?"

Beatrice shook her head. "NO, we had our own underground organization of dark wizards called the Isolationist Society that tried to clean up the magical society of what they deemed as lesser wizards and magical creatures, and want to stay in the bubble of the US and Ilvermorny should only accept students from the US, that the rest of the countries from North America should build their own schools if they care about education, and that MACUSA should split away from the International Wizarding Confederation."

Their food arrived, and Charlie split the Cabbage rolls with Beatrice and that each enjoyed their food in a comfortable silence. They finished their meals and got up paid for their meals and got up paid for their meals and got up paid for their meals and got up paid for their meal. They continued to explore the city and talk about their lives and quidditch. They arrived back to the camp. Beatrice and Charlie turned towards each other. "I had a lovely time." Beatrice told him.

"Thank you, me to." Charlie said nervously.

Beatrice pecked him on the lips and headed towards her cabin. "Good night."

Charlie just stared after her as she entered the cabin. "Good night."

End


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the parents and sister

Chapter 4: Meeting the parents and sister

December 21, 1991

Beatrice is nervous, she has been in a relationship with Charlie Weasley for a little over 3 months ago and she is about to meet his parents and little sister Ginny. She was pacing in front of a fire place in the mess hall. Charlie had look on his with a mixture of concern and amusement. "B, will you relax my mom and dad will love you and if they don't Ginny will definitely love you." Charlie stated.

Beatrice stopped and slightly towards Charlie. Suddenly the fire place ignited and two people appeared in the fireplace. A short, plump, kindly-looking woman with red hair and brown eyes that reminded Beatrice of hot chocolate next to the woman that Beatrice assumes is Charlie's mom, was a girl of ten years, she had red hair and brown eyes like her mom. Suddenly flames sprout up in the fire place. This time a red headed male came out of the fire place, he had blue eyes, balding just a little, tall and thin, and wore glasses. "Charlie!" The girl shouted as she ran towards Charlie for a hug.

"Hey squirt." Charlie said hugging her. "Mum, dad good to see you guys again."

"Good to see you to Charlie." His dad said to him hugging each other.

Charlie looked over at Beatrice and smiled. "Mum, dad, Ginny I would like to introduce my girlfriend Beatrice Cooper, Beatrice this is my mum, dad and my little sister Ginny." He introduced excitedly.

Beatrice was about to shake their hands when Charlie's mom wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you Beatrice." She told Beatrice.

Beatrice was stunned for a few seconds before smiling and returning the hug. "It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Weasley." Beatrice told her.

The two women let go of each. "Cal me Molly dear." Molly told Beatrice.

Charlie's father approached her and shook her hand. "Call me Arthur, and I heard that you were raised by a muggle father." He introduced himself.

"Arthur don't pester her about her interactions with the muggle world in America." Molly scolding him.

"It's fine Molly." Beatrice said smiling. "My dad owns a small bar in a small town in Idaho."

"Anything that's different between wizarding pubs and American muggle bars?"

"Not much really, just what kinds of Alcohol sold in my dad's bar sells mostly cheap beer and some basic cocktails, while magical bars serve a wide variety of magical alcohol my favorite being giggle water." She said.

Molly decided to interject after she pestered Charlie about his long hair. "Charlie told us that you went to Ilvermorny."

"Yeah, I was in Thunderbird." Beatrice said. "I heard that you all were in Gryfindor, that's the house of bravery, right?"

"Yes indeed." Arthur answered.

"I take it that Ravenclaw are for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the kind, and Slytherin for the ambitious." Beatrice said.

Both Molly and Arthur nodded. Charlie and Ginny were talking about her upcoming first year. The family and Beatrice were headed towards a dragon enclosure when Ukrotitel approach. "Ah Ukrotitel this is my mum and dad, and my little sister Ginny."

Both Arthur and Molly were about to introduce themselves when Ukrotitel spoke. "Yes, yes, yes nice to meet you three, I came tell you that no underaged wizards can enter the dragon viewing area until the 29th."

Ginny slumped a little, "Really!" She complained.

"Yes girl, there is a nesting Chinese Fireball and she is spraying fire everywhere." Ukrotitel explained.

The family looked a little down as Ukrotitlel headed towards the cafeteria. "Oh, that's our pukwudgie boss Ukrotitel, he complains a lot but has soft heart somewhere." Beatrice told them grinning.

"I'll take your word for it dear." Molly told her not entirely believing her and may not know what pukwudgies are.

Beatrice looked at each of the family members until she stared pointedly stared at Ginny. "Hey Charlie, why don't you take your parents to see the nesting Fireball, I'm going show Ginny something fun."

Charlie looked at Beatrice and couldn't help but notice that she had a look that reminded him of his twin brothers. He feels that he should be worried, but he wants to show his parents the Chinese Fireball, so he decided to trust Ginny with his girlfriend. "Is that alright with you mom? Dad?"

Arthur and Molly looked at each other then at Beatrice who had an excited look on her face. "I don't see why not." Arthur said.

Molly looked a little apprehensive about leaving her daughter with a woman she just met, even though Charlie seems to have fallen for her and trust her with his life. "Oh alright, Ginny listen to what Beatrice says alright." Molly hesitantly told her daughter.

"If you two are ready." Charlie said to his parents.

Molly and Arthur nodded and followed him to the enclosure. Beatrice put an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "So, Ginny wanna do something fun?" She asked her.

Ginny looked he unsure but nodded. Beatrice took her to her room in the female cabin. She goes to her closet and pulls out two brooms. "Ginny these are the shooting star sevens, the fastest brooms in all of North America, the US, Mexican, and Cuban national teams." She said.

Ginny's eyes widened. "You want to go ride them?" Beatrice asked her smirking.

Ginny smiled immensely and nodded frantically. "Alright then, lets ride."

Both raced out the cabin, mounted the brooms, and flew. The two of them were flying through the forest laughing as the avoided trees and other dragons of various breeds. The two were having fun despite the consequences they may face later.

1 and a half hours later

Molly, Arthur, and Charlie entered the cafeteria. They went to the food area and got some food. Just as the three of them sat down, Beatrice and Ginny arrived. The both of them were smiling from ear to ear and had unkept hair like they just got off a broom. The both got food sat with them. "So what did you two do?" Charlie asked.

Ginny and Beatrice took a quick glance. Beatrice started. "Well we…"

"…played catch on some brooms." Ginny finished.

Molly was smiling at Beatrice. "Well that's nice of you dear."

All of a sudden Ukrotitel bursted through the door. "WHO ARE THE IDIOTS WHO DECIDED TO FLY BROOM NEAR A HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL COLONY!"

Everyone was now had wide eyes. Ginny and Beatrice both shrunk under the table. Molly, Arthur, and Charlie looked at Beatrice and Ginny with angry looks. Ukrotitel finally started speaking, "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO RODE THOSE BROOMS THEY WILL BE SHOVING DRAGON EXCREMETE FOR 2 MONTHS."

Ukrotitel left the cafeteria. Molly looked at Beatrice. Molly's face turned purple. Arthur and Charlie looked at his girlfriend with pity. "Beatrice dear, can I speak with you outside for a bit." Molly told her.

Beatrice gulped but nodded and followed her out. Arthur looked at Charlie sympathetically, "It was nice meeting your girlfriend Charlie." He said.

Ginny was smiling brightly. "I like her, and I know Bill, Fred, George, and Ron are going to like her as well."

Charlie smiled until he heard his mom yell at his girlfriend. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

The three of then smiled sheepishly.

End


	6. Chapter 5 Christmas

Chapter 5: Christmas

December 25, 1991

Beatrice was in her bed sleeping when an excited Ginny jumped on her bed. "Get up, get up, it's Christmas."

Beatrice blinked her eyes, and sat up she looked at Ginny, "I'll be down in a few minutes." She told Ginny.

Ginny left the room Beatrice could get ready. She got dressed and headed to the common area where she would meet up with Charlie, his mom, dad, and his little sister. When she arrived they were all around a Christmas tree that was put up a week ago that was decorated with a variety of lights and decorations. In the four days since Beatrice meet Charlie's family she got to know them. Ginny and her got on like a house on fire. The both enjoyed flying and liked magical rock bands. Arthur and Beatrice talked about American no-maj technology and the differences between the nonmagical community in the United States and in Great Britian and Ireland. Arthur Weasley found her life in the middle of nowhere and finds guns fascinating, and expressed and interest to fire one. Beatrice was a bit apprehensive about the excitable wizard holding a gun. Molly Weasley on the other hand was a bit skeptical about Beatrice since she took her daughter on a dangerous tour on racing broom, but she accepted that this girl made her son happy and is willing to give her a second chance. "B over hear!" Ginny shouted excitedly.

Ginny ran up and hugged her. "Hey G, Merry Christmas."

Beatrice hugged back. "Arthur, Molly Merry Christmas." She said to them giving them a hug.

"Happy Christmas." Molly told her.

Molly handed Beatrice a lumpy package with wrapping paper over it. Beatrice unwrapped and found a bag of fudge and a blue sweeter. "Thank you Molly, Arthur, and I have presents for you all."

Beatrice handed a wrapped rectangular package to Arthur, a wrapped bag, and to Ginny an obvious broom wrapped in wrapping paper. Ginny excitedly opened it revealing the Shooting Star 7 that she flew through the dragon sanctuary. "I love it B thank you." Ginny said giving Beatrice a big hug.

"Your welcome G." Beatrice told her.

Arthur opened his present to find a Walkman with three cassettes for it. One was a casset of the Beatles album _Let it be_ , another was Micheal Jackson's _Thriller_ , and Bruce Springsteen's _Born in the USA_. Arthur smiled, "Thank you Beatrice I have always wanted one."

They both hugged, while Molly opened her present to find knitted sweater in orange. "My knitting is still not very good." Beatrice said.

Molly smiled giving Beatrice a hug. "That's alright dear, its very lovely."

Through out the day Beatrice and the Weasley's. Talking quidditch with Ginny, talking muggle technology with Arthur, and talking about certain Charms with Molly. Ginny, Arthur, and Molly were now asleep in their designated rooms, only Charlie and Beatrice are the only ones still awake. "So how do you like a fraction of my family?" Charlie asked wrapping his arms around Beatrice and Beatrice resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I love them, your mom and I got off on the wrong foot, but we're getting there." Beatrice stated smiling. "I wish I could meet those twins though they sound like a barrel of fun."

Charlie grinned as he pulled out his wand. "Accio present."

A parcel in blue wrapping paper came to him. "I never gave you my present." He told Beatrice the gift.

Beatrice unwraps the present and to discover a necklace with a pendant of a Thunderbird and lion. "Thank you, Charlie." She said as he put the necklace around her neck.

"Accio present." Charlie's present was sent to him. He unwrapped the present to a pair of red dragon hide gloves with a strong grip and lighter than normal dragon hide gloves.

Charlie smirks at her. "You know me so well." He said before kissing her.

As Christmas came to a close Charlie and Beatrice just layed on the couch in each other's arms.

End


	7. Chapter 6 Goodbyes

Chapter 6 Goodbyes

It was the end of the winter holiday and the Weasleys were approaching a portkey in the shape of a cane. Molly was hugging Charlie tighter than a boa constrictor. "Be careful young man I don't want you coming home with your skin burnt off." She told him.

Beatrice kept a good 3 feet away to give them their moment. She was giving quiet chuckles at her boyfriend being squashed by his mom. Eventually Molly let go and went over to Beatrice and hugged her tightly that she thought her spine cracked. "Please make wise decisions, I don't want Charlie dying because you decide to fly into a dragon enclosure." Molly told her sternly with a hint of affection.

When Molly let go Ginny ran at Beatrice. "I'll miss you, I had so much fun flying." Ginny said excitedly

"I look forward to it." Beatrice whispered to Ginny with Molly glaring at her.

Ginny let go of Beatrice for Arthur to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Beatrice." Arthur said happily.

"Pleasure is all mine." Beatrice replies.

The Weasley family grabbed the cane and in three seconds they were gone. Charlie and Beatrice grabbed each others hand. Charlie leaned down a whispered into her ear. "So what o you think of a fraction of my family?"

Beatrice grinned at him. "Your dad is highly enthusiastic and we get along quite well, Ginny is my favorite fun and full of energy, and your mom is really strict but very kind. I like them." Beatrice said pecking him on the lips.

Suddenly Ukrotitel limped towards them due to a baby dragon bite two day ago carrying a shovel. "COPPER!" Beatrice jumped knowing that she's screwed.

"Here is a shovel, you will be shoveling dragon dung for two months for your racing broom stunt with Weasley's sister." Ukrotitel ordered her.

He then limped out of the area. Beatrice and Charlie looked at each other then at the shovel. Charlie smirks. "On the bright side you are not fired." Beatrice playfully hit his arm.

At the burrow Molly, Arthur, and Ginny. "You are grounded from riding in a dragon sanctuary can't believe Charlie's girlfriend would do something like that." Molly said heading inside leaving Ginny said.

Arthur took Ginny's new broom but smiled, "Don't worry dear, I like her to." He told her, making her smile.

End


	8. Chapter 7 Meeting the father

Chapter 7: Meeting the father

July 1, 1992

Charlie and Beatrice were walking forward towards a fireplace carrying luggage for a one week trip to Idaho. The two entered the fire place. Beatrice picked a bit of floo powder "MACUSA Idaho!" She said clearly.

Charlie and Beatrice were sucked into the floo network and after around 15 seconds the two were in a fire place in a hidden magical bunker. The couple exited the fire place with their luggage. The only got out after 2 minutes before a very hairy man with blond hair, around eight feet tall, and wore standard wizarding robes. When this man looked down and smiled a smile that you would think it was a little kid on his birthday. "B is that you?"

"Vincent is that you?" Beatrice asked looking after she heard her school nickname and recognizing the half sasquatch as a former classmate in her year in Pukwudgie house.

"Yep it's me got a job as a wand register." He said just before hugging her lifting her up off the ground.

After 8 seconds of hugging each other Beatrice moved to the side. "Vincent this is my boyfriend Charlie Weasley." She started her introduction. "Charlie this is my good friend from Illvermorny Vincent Oblyada."

"Pleasure." Charlie said holding out his hand only to be lifted into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Charlie Weasley." Vincent said to him before putting him down.

"So how is Dan?" Beatrice asked Vincent.

Vincent's smile briefly fell. "We broke up 6 months ago."

Beatrice's face fell. "Sorry about that Vincent."

Vincent smilled again. "It's alright I'm seeing this woman who works as a bartender at the local wizarding bar." Vincent told her leading them to his desk.

When they reached his desk Beatrice handed him her wand. While Charlie looked confused before he remembered that he needed to register his wand and took out his wand and handed it to Vincent. "Allright B lets see Thunder bird feather core, ash wood, 12 inches." Vincent handed Beatrice her wand back.

Vincent then inspected Charlie's wand. "Charles Weasley 12 inches, ash wood, and dragon heartstring." Charlie smiles.

He leans toward Beatrice's ear, "Used to be a unicorn hair."

Beatrice stifled a giggle. Vincent then handed Charlie his wand back. "Your wands are now registered with the Magical Congress of the United States of America."

Beatrice smiled at her friend. "Thanks Vincent hope to see you around."

Vincent waved his good bye. "See you B."

They then walked out of the bunker. When they saw that they were in the middle of nowhere, Beatrice apparated with Charlie behind a bar next to a dumpster. Being night time, no one saw anything. Beatrice guided Charlie to the front of the drunken mule with a logo of a mule with a logo of a mule on his side with swirls for eyes. Beatrice had a look of a mix of apprehension and disbelief. Beatrice excitedly pulled the door open and dragged Charlie by the hand. Inside they found a bald man sitting at the bar highly intoxicated, trying to talk to the older bar man in his late 50s with graying black hair and frizzled face he was the embodiment of 'don't mess with me or else?' "Come on Cooper… one more drink." The drunk man demanded.

"No Stan you are over one hundred dollars on your tab since last month and it's closing time 33 minutes ago." Cooper told him. "Now pay up and have a good night."

"Hi daddy!" Beatrice greeted with a giant smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't my little girl." Cooper greeted his daughter by running towards her and lifting her up. "How are you doing? I missed?"

While the father and daughter were having a reunion. Charlie noticed Stan trying and failing to reach for a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Um… Stan what are you trying to reach?" Charlie asked rhetorically.

Beatrice and her father split apart and saw Stan over the bar and then he fell on his face on the other side of the bar. "Stan you tried to commit theft now pay your tab or I call the sheriff's office." Mr. Cooper tells him.

Stan begrudgedly pulled out his wallet and put 150 dollars on the bar before stumbling out of the building. "Ah and he even left a great tip of 35 dollars." He said smiling widely.

He then went over to Charlie. "You must be Charlie Weasley, I'm Beatrice's father Miles Cooper." He said shaking Charlie's hand hard.

Beatrice smiled knowing that the 4th of July is going to go well.

End


End file.
